mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Space Race 2040 Reloaded (map game)
Hello this is Sidewinder291102 AKA MegaloKaiser.This is a map game from Future Wikia, but it has seemingly died, so I'm restarting it here. Rules *Racism and hate speech are not allowed *If you don't post in 7 days, you will be removed from your nation *You can play as an alien race, but don't go overboard and start destroying planets *Every turn will progress the game by 6 months until 2060, then each turn will be 1 year. *Realism *No sudden annihilation of planets or sudden mass genocide *Game will have 4 stages: Pre-space race (2040-2050), Solar System colonization (2050-2065) Galactic colonization (2065-2165), Universal colonization (2165-2365) *You can colonize exoplanets and star systems during Galactic and Universal colonization *Feel free to load up your own flag for an alien spacefaring race of your own creation *Technological advances will be announced by Mods, which means no inventing hyper drives until the Mod says so to keep things realistic *The word of the game creator trumps that of the Head Mod, while the Head Mod's word trumps that of a Mod. *Please check back once in a while! *Having fun is mandatory. Mod Section *Game Creator:MegaloKaiser *Head Mod:Derpmaster21 *Map Mod: *Mod Apply for Mod now! Player Countries *'Oceanic Republic (Australia, New Zealand and Papua New Guinea)':MegaloKaiser *'Kingdom of the British Isles (England, Scotland, Ireland and Wales)': *'Commonwealth of Scandinavian Nations (Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Iceland and Finland)' *'Eastern European Federation (Austria, Hungary, Croatia, Slovenia, Serbia, Romania)' *'Switzerland-France' *'Neo-Japan (Has Sakhalin Island and regions east of Amur River)' *'Indo-Malaysia-Singapore (Also has Southern Thailand and parts of the Philippines)'User:Will Grigg's on fire *'Socialist Caliphate of Arabia (Saudi Arabia, Oman, Qatar, UAE and southern Syria)' *'United Duchies of Italia' *'Greco-Turkey (Greece, Cyprus and Turkey)' *'New Egyptian Empire (Egypt, Libya and Sudan' *'Unified Korea (Also has Fushun and Dalian)' *'New Aztec Republic (Guatemala, Honduras, Nicaragua, Belize, El Salvador, Costa Rica, Panama, Colombia, Venezuela, Ecuador and Peru)' *'Greater Kazakhstan (Includes Uzbekistan, Kyrgystan, Tajikistan, Turkmenistan, Azerbaijan and Afghanistan):'User:Bozistanball *'Hawaiian Federation' *'Kingdom of Canada (Controls Greenland and Alaska)' *'South East African Union (Mozambique, Madagascar, Zimbabwe, Malawi, Zambia, Lesotho, Botswana and South Africa)' *'Independent Brazilian Africa (Liberia, Guinea, Sierra Leone, Senegal, Gambia, Guinea-Bissau, Ivory Coast, Mali, Burkina Faso, Mauritania and Ghana)' *'West Syria ControlledUser:BlazeRush7' *'Deutsch-Nederlanden-Polen Union (Germany, Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg, Poland)': Hexarafi "I will rarely active there due to busy in Future Wikia. Thanks." *'Central African Union (Chad, CAR, DR Congo, Cameroon, Angola)': SsundeeOP *'Uganda' *'Sonora' *'California' *'Mexico' 20:39, August 31, 2016 (UTC) *Uyrgerstan *Red Sea Federation *Rwanda-Burundi *Democratic Urals Republic *Tartar-Baskoyte Federation *'Murcusur'Trish pt7 (talk) 02:35, July 13, 2016 (UTC) *'Gujarat' *'Israel (Includes Lebanon, Jordan, Cyprus, Sinai regions and southern Syria)' *'Himalaya (Nepal, Tibet, Bhutan and nearby Indian territory)' *'Kuban' *'United Islands of Micronesia' *'Persia-Arabia (Saudi Arabia, Iran, Iraq, Yemen, Oman and the UAE)' *'Kingdom of Vietnam (Includes Laos, Hainan and eastern Thailand)' *'New Khmer-Siamese Empire (Thailand and Cambodia)' *'The Republic of Indochina (Myanmar, Andaman & Nicobar Islands, Bangladesh and far eastern Indian territories)' User: The2016 *Texas *Brazil *ISIS *Eastern USA *Deseret *Northern ChinaChiltern Hills1 (talk) *Cascadia *Czech Republic *Portugal *Spain *Bolivia *Congo Republic *Siberia *Eastern China 22:11, August 31, 2016 (UTC) *Southern China *Pan-Slavic SSR *Balkan Confederation *Baltica *Mongolia *Morocco *ECOWAS *Tamil Eilam *India *East Africa *Ethiopia *Alliance of Arabian Islands *Cuba *Ukraine-East Slovakian Federation *Philippines *Yunnan *Sichuhan *Algeria-Tunisia Federation *Somalia *Federation of Sri Lanka and the Indian Oceane Islands *Namibia *Andorran-Catalan-Basque Federation *The United States of Georgia and Armenia *If you are an alien race, please note that you can only come in during the Galactic Colonization Era. Map Gameplay '2040' *'Oceanic Republic': We start construction of the Oceanic Republic Centre of Aerospace, or ORCA. It will cover 24 square kilometers of Australian Outback. We also begin space research. *'Indo-Malaysia-Singapore':Taxes will rise to 40% top rate and military spending slashed. 60% of budget goes to scientific progress. We encourage a free market among southern Asian and Oceania. **'Oceania Dip':We ask for alliance and non-aggression pact with the IMS. *'Deutsch-Nederlanden-Polen Union (DNP Union)': We start our space program. We recruit 30,000 troops and 245 astronaut candidates. We also recruit more engineers, scientists, and some experts to our space organization. We ask for alliance to Italy and Scandinavia Response Needed. We start research renewable energy. (The post is my post at first turn on original Space Race 2040 in Future. I'm too lazy to post ��) **'Mod Response': Both countries accept the request for alliance. *'Greater Kazakhstan:' The government begins with setting up regional army in Afghanistan,Uzbekistan,and Turkmenistan. We also begin to mine in Uranium rich areas in hope of making nuclear power (realistically is for nuclear weapons) We ask Iran and Pakistan to unite with us to create the Islamic Eastern Union. In different regions of the country (region:Uzbekistan and more) elections are held for leaders in their regional parliaments. ' *'West Syria: 'Our economy starts to grow again and we start to invest in our space program, sending the Krixom-1 basic communications satellite up to low Earth orbit. We sign a non-aggression pact with East Syria. We apply to join the EU. We cut our Universal Tax Rate from 25.5% to 19%. 2041 *'A free market among the IMS and Oceania is established. *'Iran and Pakistan unite with Greater Kazakhstan to form the Islamic Eastern Union.' *'The EU decides to accept West Syria as a member.' *'Oceanic Republic': Construction of the ORCA is complete and we invent a prototype for a nuclear fusion propulsion system. We ask for the Haiwaiian Federation to merge with us and they accept. We start building more solar power plants in the Australian Outback. We launch several topographical satellites into orbit around the Moon to scout for a suitable location where we will construct a lunar colony. *'West Syria: '''After joining the EU, we join the euro. We peg our currencies as SYR:ESYR (Syrian Pound to East Syrian Pound) at 1.161:1, ESYR:SYR at 0.836:1, SYR:EUR (Euro) at 2.233:1, ESYR:EUR at 1.830:1, EUR:SYR at 0.652:1, and EUR:ESYR at 0.418:1 . We also launch some more satellites. We slash our tax rate massively to 3.99% to meet the EU standards of 4% or lower. We also reduce our unemployment to 9.6% from 10.8%. We offer parachute payments to all civilians, of €3000 for £5490. We send an ambassador and a diplomat to Indo-Maylasia-Singapore. ('Indo-Maylasia-Singapore Response Needed)' **'Indo-Malaysia-Singapore Dip': We accept West Syria's offer and open embassies in Kuala Lumpur and send an ambassador there. *' Islamic Eastern Union The government makes Kabul their capital while the government begins to ramp up nuclea'r weapon productions most hiding the Hindu Kush mountain.' A invite is sent to Iraq and Jordan to join the Islamic Union ' **Iran: The state begins to work on a feel of unity while election are held for the new Amir of Iran. **Pakistan: With the Unity Nuclear weapons are ramp up while other Nuclear weapons are sent to Iran of 200. While elections are held to vote for the new Amir. ' ' *'Central African Union:' We begin construction of an aerospace center, the Central African Center of Aeronautics and Space Research, as well as three space shuttles. '(Secret)' We also start making nukes and chemical weapons. '(Secret)' We begin increasing our military to 2 million troops and ask for an alliance with Indo-Malaysia-Singapore and the Islamic Eastern Union '(Player Responses Needed). *'''Deutsch-Nederlanden-Polen Union (DNP): We ask for alliance with Central Africa and Oceanic Republic. Needed. We start construction of space center in Leipzig and Munich, space shuttles in Leipzig, Munich, Antwerp, and Gdansk, special laboratory in Berlin, command center in Berlin and space center, and aerospace vehicle factory in Cologne and Munich. We also start train our candidates. We upgrade our highway in Leipzig and Munich. We also start upgrade airport in Leipzig, Munich, Berlin, Antwerp, Amsterdam, Poznan, and Gdansk. 2042 Major Events *'Iraq and Jordan join the Islamic Union.' *'Oceanic Republic accepts the DNP's offer.' *'Japan sends another module to the ISS.' *'Oceanic Republic': We start working on components for a lunar colony including a fusion/solar power source, oxygen and waste recycler, radiation shielding, biodomes and a strong metal alloy for construction. We ask the IMS for their territory in New Guinea for 1.2 million dollars. (Response Needed) We send a few astronauts on to the ISS for research in zero gravity conditions. We begin the selection process for lunar colonists. *'Mucasur': We start working on components for a lunar colony. We start work on making electro-lasers and masers. We send 2 astronauts to the ISS. 2043 Major Events *'A joint space program between Unified Korea and Neo-Japan sees the construction of the first lunar colony.' *'The Kingdom of Canada announces a manned mission to Mars.' *'Eastern Syria declares war on West Syria and wants to reclaim it's former western territory.' *'Tests of Mazers and electro-lasers become commonplace in industrialised nations.' *'North China' We begin work on a space station specifically for North China and allies, which we allow to use it. The station will accommodate 50 tenkonauts. We also start working on an "Orbital Broom" which will clear the surroundings of Earth from space junk, making it safer for all satellites, space stations and rockets. A Beijing lab cure is found for AIDS. *'Mexico' Solar power is now making 25% of electricity and we finally defeat the drug lords. *'East China:' Shanghai opens a driverless taxi system. We arsk for a trade deal with North China. A hydroelectric dam is built in the western limits of our lands. New farms and technology schools are built. A telicommunications satellite is launched. Category:Space Race 2040 Reloaded Category:Space Category:Future era games (after 2020)